Konoha Battle Royal
by kawaii-sama25
Summary: Konoha Royal Academy known for its prestigious students in the society. Rich, powerful, strongest and influential families and clan, you name it. But what many don't know is that inside of its walls are unknown. Can Hinata survive in such place.
1. Prologue

This is my new story, hope you like it.

I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

She contemplated if this was the only answer, the only option left. Or maybe there was a possible alternative out of this, and possible alternative would do. There was always a choice; her sensei would always tell her that whenever she was down.

But now she wasn't sure anymore.

Hinata looked at her father's stoic face. The face that caused her life in dire thread of up and down. A life full of pressure and expectations she almost failed and gave up a few times. She clenched her fist that lay at her lap, still processing the words that her father just uttered. She wished this was a dream, a nightmare of some kind. But no, this was reality of life's obstinacy.

She tried to calm her nerves and school her features just like her father does. Though, she knew hers were full of holes, holes that her father despised and considered as weakness. She wasn't a perfect Hyuuga like her cousin or little sister. The Main family considered her as the defect of the clan, great clan known for its history and achievements. Emphasize their vast title to singled out as geniuses, a royal family of the modern time for its perfect system.

Yes, a perfect Hyuuga she will never be.

She commanded her hands to stop shaking but they didn't obey her. She could feel her father's heavy stare, observing her like he has done since her childhood, full of disappointment and even pity, for he knew she would live a life of difficulty inside the walls of the clan. He knew the system will surely crash her and he could do nothing of it even as head of the family.

But today there was no disappointment, not even pity, only sorrow and remorse. Something she didn't know her father could feel for her. Nonetheless, he was a father about to send his own daughter away.

Life was cruel and decisive which left him with the only way he knew would keep her from harms way, which can possibly backfire. But it was a chance he has to take and so was she.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She dropped her gazed at the paper in the desk just in front of her. Just one sign, one sign of her name and off she will go. To a place she wasn't sure were was, the place she knew would cause her great worry and solitude. But she trusted her father, enough to understand it was the lone way that none of them can do about it.

And she signed her name with a heavy heart...

As if she signed her life to hell.

* * *

><p>review<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Run and Hide

The turmoil in her mind tune out the engine sound of the car. She sat there not once moving since the journey begin, only shift her neck slight to the left to view the dim window. The dim tint that covered the glass reminded her of a life without colors. Oblate to condemn mockery and barely tangent flash ashen memories, which sent shiver upon her skin.

The softness of the expensive sit didn't give comfort for her restless soul as if each second past a great vacuum would suck her to the unknown. And unknown she will surely go.

The ride was long, the road blurred as the car speed up without interference or traffic, like a sign of a prisoner in dark pavilion. Parade in scenery she didn't know or why. Was this the life decided for her? As if questioning her self would lose her sanity in any minute. Probably because of the turn of events but not something she can do about it.

She left without much of a good bye from her emotionless father and blank face little sister. Obviously, there facade in motion not giving any trace of lingered feelings. Like saying good bye would be a sin for eternity. The uneasiness that lay in her stomach that grew more each moment staying at there presence and even until now, that she was alone it was still there eating her alive.

She looked forward when the car turned to a corner, she could see the chuffer thought the front view mirror, was a nameless Hyuuga of the Branch family. Known to be there caretaker and protector but in truth a slave for a life time, chained by there name.

Hinata bit her lip feeling her stomach churn in disgust. The clan's system was said to be invincible to protect the Hyuuga name, or more specifically the main family. However, for her she call's it hypocrite and delusion, a fitting description to there abdominal system that crept in shadows in disguise.

After a few more turns they skidded off the road were dirt ground met the tires of the expensive car. There pace didn't slow for the chuffer knew were he would drop her off and leave her for infinity knows nothing. Abyss sagged within her mind feeling close to there destination. Her gaze back at the window was of a mountain she didn't know the name came to view. An enormous entity with shadowed clouds without light like a huge monster that stood tall and she immediately knew it was her destination.

It loomed like a predator almost stalking her in place.

"What mountain is that?" she asked curiosity getting ahead of her.

Her father didn't give her much info except to a specific that it was an Academy. A school, where a place of learning for eager young minds for a beautiful future, place where friends are to be discover and nurture. But who was she kidding the place were she's going is very unlikely.

She should stop expecting from nothing. What could possibly be there for her other than to hide for safety like a coward that many said she is. But No, her father still kept her in the dark. She maybe safe from the outside of the Academy but will she be safe within its walls, because her gut tells her otherwise.

Hinata never heard of this school, may be mentioned a few times by her father but could tell that even he was wary just saying the school's name.

"Mt. Myouboku, Hinata-sama" the branch member finally replied in a monotone voice that any Hyuuga could produce as if talking in automation.

'_**Sama'**_ the attached honorific name gave her uncomfortable feeling now that she wasn't the heiress anymore and never again will be. She was as good as dead in hiding from the clans mind, more specifically the elders. Hyuugas even branch members shouldn't address her like that any more but surely I'll be the last time she'll hear it.

Hinata shook her head. It's was not the time to argue about petty things. There are more important things to think about.

"It's our destination isn't it?" She bit her lip once again dreading the answer that she couldn't escape nonetheless avoid.

"Yes"

The car went up drive at the slop of the mountain. Huge trees almost clouded the sky in tall heights and tick trunks, moved through the substantial air of the forest dancing in slow horror. Shadows from far away with pit of darkness gave an eerie aura to her as they continued to travel up the Huge Mountain.

Hinata couldn't fathom why would there be a school on top of a mountain. Too secretive and isolate to her opinion, an Academy unknown to the public and only few knows but never discuss what occur inside it.

The trees around become lesser as they neared the top. After a few more minutes now in a huge clearing, she could see tall grey walls from the distance, getting taller in seconds as the car closes. The gray mountainous walls were endless trail from left to right with no clue of were it ends. It struck Hinata of a prison than a school.

The car stopped a bit far from the entrance. With the engine's death in pause, the silence becomes the only noise almost ringing though her ears in an agitating manner that made her gulp.

The door besides her opened simultaneous as her head sapped in response, her agitate mind making her more jumpy than ever.

The branch member stood at the side. His white gloved hand on the door handle, while the other in his back gesturing her exit in stillness. He wore a blank expression expected in every Hyuuga should be, in his black uniform and long dark hair neatly tied low against his nape with a perfect posture of a perfect Hyuuga.

HInata skidded outside the car as the door closed behind her. There was no sun in sight because of the angry clouds. It looks like going to rain but the humidity tells otherwise. Not a warm welcome for a new school she thought.

"From here on you'll be by your self"

The Indigo head spun to face her only companion. She was a little surprise to see sadness in his eyes very uncommon to the supposedly perfect visor. But thinking well, in all members of the main family it was her who treated them as equal and never below her level.

She in return bestow with a solemn smile as a fare well to the nameless branch member.

"Good luck Hinata-sama" He said with long respectful bow and when he finally raised all trace of earlier emotion was gone as if it never happened.

Hinata stood in place at the entrance and could feel her knees shook in fear but not quite it. It must be because of the imposing huge figures standing in front of her assessing her like a rat that should be shooed away.

They were huge like giants and could even be as tall as trees guarding the wall entrance of the Academy. It made her more wary of what kind of school it is to employ such people just for guards.

They wore black suits as uniforms with the symbol of swirling which could be the school insignia. Muscles ripple in motion in there slightest move enhancing there hidden strength by just appearance. Both giants has a long object fasten behind them wrapped in white bandages but It didn't take Hinata long to concluded it as there weapon.

'_**Weird'**_

She knew it was a school for the elites and powerful families and clans in the society. Safety was there priority but isn't this too much? She asked her self knowing no one will answer but her undying curiosity.

"Speak your identity and purpose little girl?" They spoke in unison, deep and baritone which mirrored there size that made Hinata cringe.

Before Hinata could reply a part of the gray wall behind the guards opened. A person was reveled standing in a superior manner.

A female with a short purple hair pined behind which spiked upward. She wore a white button up blouse and black pants with a dark brown coat. A band cloth in red with the swirling symbol in it, placed at her left arm. In her hand was a bundle of garment.

"I'll take it from here to escort our young lady guest." She gestured to the girl who was confuse by her words, clearly stating for the two to back off.

"But" one of the guards argue

"Orders from the higher up" She added in a cold tone and gave a sharp look at the guards. Now not sure if Hinata wanted to follow her inside.

"Hai" The two figures said in unison submitting to the woman who gave an aura of great confidence and danger.

"Now come along little one" her voice turned to its regular tone and smiled waving for the Hyuuga to follow her inside.

They walk a fast pace and Hinata having a hard time keeping up. She took a glance behind her to see the endless walls one last time which still stood tall and menacing. She couldn't take off the feeling of being a prisoner now that she was inside of those walls. And knew it would be long until she could get out.

She roamed her eyes to left and right to see more trees to compose an undying forest in each side. The path they walk on was the only cleared path of cement going straight but she couldn't see the end. She wondered how big the school could get.

Hinata suddenly squeak as she bumped the woman's back, too caught up in her own thoughts to notice her stopped walking.

"Sorry" she whimpered out still touching her aching nose

"The names Mitarashi Anko and I'm a teacher here" The older woman turned around with a warm smile waving her apology off.

"Ummm, Hyuuga Hinata"

"Yes I know. I was assigned to escort you inside like I said earlier" Anko threw Hinata the bundle of cloth she carried until now.

"But first put that on before we go any further"

Hinata spread the garment in front with her two hands. The garment was a beige coat that reached down her knees with a deep hood.

She looked at Anko in confusion, who was looking impatient. Hinata quickly pulled it over her small form and buttoned it; better not to plicate the older woman.

Anko grabbed the hood and pulled it over her head which shadowed the girl's face.

"There, a bit suspicions but that's fine. Now follow me" The purple head said as she observed Hinata's form then started to walk again leaving a still confuse Indigo head.

Hinata hurried to catch up with her. So many questions that filled her mind and not one of them answered. Here is a person who could give her a clear understanding of what's happening.

"Wait Anko-san. Why do I have to wear this? And earlier you got it wrong I'm a new student here not a visitor a-and this school…. what kind of school is this?" She finally asked still catching her breath from her sudden outburst.

She waited for an answer that can help her lighten the aggravate feeling inside her chest.

Anko immediately stopped in her track and faced the flushed girl, giving her an inredicules look,

"What? You don't know?" She looked at the girl as if she grown a second head.

Hinata shook her head not liking where this is going.

The older woman curse under her breath muttering something that Hinata didn't understand.

"Don't tell me your father just sent you here without explaining everything about your current situation"

Hinata nooded in her blatant statement that summarized it all, hinata sighed in defete of how disorient this is all to her. Trust her father to prejudice as to blasphemy.

"This is difficult than I thought. I wasn't inform that you know no-"

Anko's body tensed, all body movements stopped bringing her senses in full alert. She squinted her eyes which worry the girl. Her sharp eyes darting left to right surveying the surroundings as if someone would jump at them at any minute.

Hinata raised an eyebrow under the covered hood and could feel the pressure loiter through the air.

"What-"

The older woman swiftly lifted a hand to cut her words signaling the Hyuuga to remain silent.

Flock of birds restlessly flew from the canopies abandoning there place. The flock of there wings together with there crowing sound sent chills down Hinata's spine. There instinct knew what danger stakes if they stayed remain at their position while Hinata wonder what was happening. She could feel the danger screaming in the air seeping in her nerves almost painfully.

The next thing happened in just a blink of an eye which the younger girl's mind took hard to process.

Sharp objects came out from the vast dark trees, shines in the light similar to a reflection of glass in thin line. Cutting the air as it hiss like an angry serpent.

Hinata's eyes widen

She stood freeze in the spot as Anko caught a knife mid air just a few inch away from Hinata's temple. It was so quick that she didn't see the older woman's hand moved just in time to save her. Her eyes were wide in fear of how close and sudden it happened. Two of the other knives landed in a sharp puncture to the dirt ground not far from them.

"Shit! They already started." Anko threw the knife away and grabbed Hinata's arm then made a run to the opposite trees.

"What's happening!" Her voice frantic, harsh through the cold air which filled her lungs with numbing substance as they pass through trees of endless maze. She could feel the trepidation gripping her heart with rampant hold.

Did the Hyuuga finally found her? But even so, that was too fast in her estimation. They were only few who knew where she is but they are her father's trusted men. Loyal to him than to the elders will be.

More questions run through her mind. Wheels turning to function what just occurred back there. Her feet ached from non stop running. Breath coming out in shallow pants while her hand that Anko held started to numb from the vise grip.

"No time to explain just keep running" was the only reply she got from the older woman. No sign of fear in her voice just irritation because of the proceedings.

Dirt and dead leaves crunch under their feet as Anko pulled her to a direction of endless scuttle. The sun begun to set as Anko slowed their pace.

A small cottage made out of rotten wood could be seen just beside an old Oak tree stood in a fragile way as if it would be knocked off just by a strong breeze.

The withering cottage came to Hinata's complete view as they neared. Dread was starting to crawl down her stomach.

The purple haired woman opened its same old door that almost knocked off from the hinges. She pushed Hinata inside the cluttered small space not to gently which caused the girl to struggle to maintain her balance from exhaustion and confusion.

Hinata looked at Anko, who still stood at the door way alert in every sense. The Hyuuga not liking the way she stared at her as if contemplating something.

"Stay here" The seriousness of her voice and expression said that she wasn't kidding.

A hollow feeling mashed up inside her, was made known.

Fear

Pure fear painted across Hinata's face from those two words.

Two words that made her gasp like she was in pain of physical blow.

"No" she harshly whimpered in panic of the thought of being alone by her self.

Anko's hand immediately grab her shoulder in a solid hold, a gesture she did, meant to comfort the frightened girl confuse of everything. And she couldn't blame her.

"I'll come back for you. I just need to distract them away from here. I can't let anyone see you especially not like this. I'll be back soon" she looked her in the eyes while her words hanged in the air as silence folded them.

Pale lavender eyes quivering in fear but held her self to give a hesitant nod in return.

"Good girl"

She released her hold and stood straight then walked to the door. Hinata watch her go with a heavy feeling of darkness assaulting her from the inside feeding more fear.

Anko paused by the door about to close it for her exit but tilted her head at the girl's way for a last time before saying.

"And Hinata. What ever you hear or even see. Don't scream."

Then the door closed.

Leaving a trembling girl with those last words echoing through her mind.

* * *

><p>the story is still starting but please review...<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Quite busy at school but here we go to Chapter 2

Enjoy reading!=3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Keep running

Fear

She knew its meaning since she was merely three years old, barely acquainted in the world's doing and unaware from human exploits. Regardless, faith was harsh to people like her, born within twisted system without remorse for complete puppetry.

She was just a child.

Children were known for their purity and innocence, held in everything they do. Young minds for endless curiosity for things unknown to them. But soon enough time will change those eventually, too fragile.

The world isn't fair.

In time, even young minds would be stained by corrupt means and malevolence works of the world. Arbitrary judgment made in random point to condemn them and erase their innocence in diminutive levels.

And hers when she was at a very young age

Kidnappings were common accordance to heir and heiress of wealthy known families, a cycle of con to its side and surely not something to be surprised.

But she wasn't prepared for such a thing.

They saved her, yes, but the fear registered in her mind was left permanently, gave her a peek of the real world of puppet and pawn system.

And what did her father said after she had been just kidnapped.

'_Cease your pitiful crying child. You are making a disgrace in such display'_

Big words with big meaning but to a child's mind, it was pure damage and anguish. Since then everything changed how she view the world. Little by little she could see the bigger picture how life was a blot of façade.

Now

Hinata sat with knees pulled against her chest, folded in darkness that she once feared, but in time had been her only companion for its lonely presence.

Why?

Darkness is quiet

Darkness is detach

Darkness is calm

Darkness can calm her

Because it somehow lessen the fear

No one wants to be in darkness therefore, no one would dare find her. For it hid her well, her existence, weakness, shame, disgrace and everything unwanted that dimmed her as failure in their eyes. Those pale eyes same as hers but not at the same, hers were soft lifeless lavender while _**theirs **_were hard gray ice, too cold and ominous. They always watch her, every move and every act as if to anticipate mistakes to nail her down.

But those events are now over, should she be grateful for an escape?

She sighed

Her eyes open for surveillance for any change and threat in the atmosphere. She concentrated at the task of counting the cracks of the window in the opposite wall, distracting herself from everything around her.

Fear still lingered inside her it was always there since childhood. How long had she been a broken doll in many years inside the Hyuuga walls. Now she was in a different place with its own walls that made her taste of new kind of dread.

She tried to drown her thoughts through the moon's beautiful picturesque across the cracked window, beautiful and untouched. While she, hidden in shadows, hid like a coward as she waited that felt like years.

She slid her hand inside her coat, reaching her pocket and felt a soft piece of cloth. It was a blue ribbon her mother gave her when she was young. A gift preserved in the memory of her beloved deceased mother and cherished so much. She continued to stoke the ribbon, feeling the softness to gain what comfort it could give.

Anko's word that still hanged in the air and still echoing in her head

She shook her head and tried to turn down the fear or may be lessen the tension inside her. She next observed the small space she was in. The rotten cottage aged by time was smaller as she gave it a critic look. Broken chairs and a few gardening tools stack to the corner.

She was completely hidden from any light as she was froze in position to camouflage with the rotten lumbers and broken tables surrounding her, shielding her from the view with its shadows.

She would wait for Anko but until then she would stay quiet in a closed space, seems to enclose her in each minute that passed. Maybe claustrophobic was getting the best of her.

Her body shook in alarm as the door squeaked open and took out her hand from her pocket. For a second there she thought she would have a heart attack. Thinking that it must be Anko and almost sigh in relief but stopped herself as the figure's steps seems heavier than of a woman.

She could tell it's of a man. The precise and pressure of his steps against the cottage's weak wooden floor made it more obvious. Her heart, beating against her ears and wished the figure wouldn't hear it in this silent room. She bit her bottom lip as the man drew closer, hoping he wouldn't notice her hidden in the shadows.

She does not trust strangers

The dark figure just stopped in front of her, his side facing her. Her hand now palmed the cold floor moved to grab anything for a weapon. Whoever he is, she wasn't going to trust anyone –except for Anko- until she knew exactly what's happening. She curled her fingers to a wooden handle but not wanting to use it at the same time. She hoped that he would walk away eventually.

The moon light obstructed by his structure and she could see his clothing. Dark brown clock covered his body until the fabric touched the flood with its hood up which shadowed his face. It reminded her of the coat she wore that Anko gave her. He looked completely suspicious and her pulse beat more radically.

'Pleased just walk away'

She repeated like a mantra inside her head as if expecting it to work at her command. She slowly loosen her hold to her so called 'weapon' as the man was turning back but her stomach still churn.

Then he stopped and turned more to face her position.

Hinata froze instantly, her breath caught in her throat suffocating her from the tracking fear. She wasn't breathing knowing he would hear her if she take any amount of air to fill her aching lungs.

Her eyes widen as he leaned her way and raised his cloaked hand nearing just above her face.

"Ah, found you"

His deep slow voice pulled her off her trance

She automatically wrapped a hand back to the wood handle and gave her enough strength to swing it against the stranger. The wood turned out to be a chair leg and moving it to swig violently causing the broken items on top of it to get knocked down against the man giving her time and enough space to stand, move then run.

Hinata pant as she lean against a tree, sweat running down her fore head and neck, hood still intact shadowing her face.

She wanted to go back to her hiding place but afraid to find the man waiting for her. Ignoring the tremor inside her body, she pressed her back to the tree trunk hoping it would swallow her for she knew this time, no Anko to assist her out of the open.

Herself awareness was bothering her how Anko will find her once she finds out that she was not in the cottage.

Her ears picked up a strange noise echoed from afar plaguing her attention from its direction. Curiosity was getting ahead; her feet took small steps with their own mind. She was getting tied of running and hiding.

She needed to know what kind of place she was getting into if this will be her school for the next four years. The thought was alarming.

She made her way to the tick bushes weaving though twig and leaves as she heightens her senses for any strange noise.

Rushing footsteps entered her hearing range and Hinata quickly ducked in the thickest bushes pressing herself to the ground. Her stomach lay there quenching in nervousness, squinting her eyes to see any movements in the dark.

'_there'_

She crawled her way near a clearing where outline figures would be seen moving in an odd manner. She stopped herself at the end of the thick bush.

She took the scene like as a whole, almost difficult from the distance but enough to have mild view.

She carefully lifted her body to a crouch, slowly without gaining their attention, and resumed her observation within the dark.

There were four figures standing in cluster, taking in a harsh manner. Shadowed form of bodies, black lilted as the night from lack of lighting. Something lay on the ground where they settle their attention.

They continue to speak now in low volume making it hard to pick up their conversation so she moved closer to have a better hearing.

"Not so strong now eh" the voice who spoke gave a rude kick to the person lying on the ground; two people lay face down, unmovable and bruised.

"What no more fight? I thought you would give as a good one, such a shame" taunt the other

Hinata bit her bottom lip as she watch the scene; this was not what she expected to see. They continue snickering, kicking and laughing at their accomplishment.

Her body began to tremble at their cruel action and knew that if she didn't get out of there it would be her lying next to the ground. Hinata took a deep breath and decided to get out of there and set her limbs to move quietly until she felt her body pulled upward by a hand.

"Hey, look what I found"

Her eyes widen in fear, caught in the middle of something she didn't want to be as she start struggling. The man who pulled her by the collar coat squint his eyes at her.

"What do you got there, another coming for a fight?" the other bellowed

Hinata was force to her feet and tag from the young man not much older than her.

"Not sure, but I caught him hiding. Maybe another freshman curious to watch, He's quite small"

For a second there she stopped struggling when he said 'him' and remembered her face was obscured by the hood. For once she was a little grateful, at least they could not see what see look like unless of course they'll take off her hood. Definitely not something she would let.

"Damn freshmen can't take hint, still think they can take anyone and roam around freely"

There group started to advance to her. Panic striding quickly to consume her, moreover she didn't understand what they were talking about and certainly do not plan to stay long to know. She had to escape at any means necessary.

She didn't want to fight, it was a last option in her list but to run was obviously impossible if she didn't use force, at least enough to break free.

Under the moon light, they were closer as there appearances got clearer, wearing the same kind of clothing then her captor drag his attention to the others, Hinata too the chance.

Before they could take their fifth step, Hinata shoot a hand to the wrist that held her, catching her assailant off guard and with a good leverage aimed a kick right to his face. Her kick hit with full impact with the sound of jaw crunch from the force freeing her along. That move would make her cousin proud with his lessons put to good use but it wasn't the time to glorify, it was a chance to escape.

The second she received footing upon the ground, used it as momentum and darted off full speed leaving a stunt group of men.

The trees flash through her vision, sweeping across the shadows of unseeingly long night. Moon lit brighter as deep as the nighttime. Cold air awash her pale skin covered in mild sweat. Exhausted as she could be, there was no way she would stop and not something she'll take chance.

Hinata kept her fast pace not knowing which direction she took and did not care for a moment, because she didn't have to look behind to know they were hot on her heels. She mentally cursed, she can defend herself, yes, but against a whole group would not be a wise choice.

She had to lose them soon or pray Anko finds her first before they could.

The moment she finished her thought, Hinata found herself crashing to the ground by something or someone from her side. A dead weight pinned her down, knocking the air out of her lungs as she grimace from the pain which will surely leave a bruise.

"Got'cha!"

Her scream stuck in her throat assuming one of her assailants, instead a boy with blond hair shining against the moon light, swaying from the night breeze. A boisterous smile on his face as if he caught her while playing hide and seek. Hinata scrammed her memory and was sure there wasn't a blond head from the once chasing her.

To say she was surprise would be an understatement especially when his blue eyes full of mirth now had the same surprise as her in a trance, and for a moment they lay there, unmoving as she pant in exhaustion.

Well, at least both of them were shock not just her

A rustle not far broke their staring as her pursuers finally caught with her. Like her, they were gasping for breath and the surprise from their face told her she was right, that the boy pinning her down wasn't with them.

And honestly she didn't know if it was good or bad, or only made her situation worse.

"Shit…Uzumaki, back off we got him first"

The young man they addressed lifted himself on a crouch with him between her and the new comers, stance ready for a fight like he was defending her. Serge of joy tagged inside her, that maybe things were finally taking a good way and someone showed up to aid her.

"No, it's my prey" the blond sneered

Or not

"Find your own prey because this one still has a debt to pay" it was her previous captor who spoke while rubbing his jaw; his face plum from her kick and nose broken smudge with blood.

"Heh, not my fault that he got away and since I was the one who caught your running prey I suggest you find a new one for yourselves" he took full stand, now having the same height as the others.

"We don't need your opinion Uzumaki. We saw and got him first and definitely will finish what we started, so take your own suggestion and stand back" Arguments thrown back and forth, both side wanting ownership for territorial prey.

Unfortunately she was the said prey as an excuse for a good hunt.

Hinata tried to stand but stagger in her feet causing to fall in one knee, she was at her limit and needed a moment to rest but she needed to get out of this mess and quick. She tighten her coat around her making sure the hood good in place then plop herself on a tree which just an arm length reach from where she was pinned a while ago, needing a few seconds to put another run.

A panic voice yelling inside her with every senses saying one thing of the danger coming its way and she didn't want to watch it happening.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn-" A shadow shoot off from the tree where she leans on, stopping the bond's words by an attack at the head, sending him down to the dirt ground with fine dust gusting at its wake.

Every person on the clearing stunt from another intruder and a surprise gasp from her. The new intruder stood in the middle facing the now frighten group. The atmosphere changed dramatically as a foreboding silence apprehends the air being breath.

His back was facing her, wearing the same clothes as the others with one hand inside his pocket. Pitch black hair dark as night, gently sways in each swift of cold wind. He stood nonchalantly, uncaring stance against the circumstances presented.

"Shit, teme do you even have to hit me?" the person name Uzumaki stood up rubbing his head where the blow was received then shrugging his bottom pants. He spoke in a casual manner as if the punch he received was nothing, like what just occurred was a normal thing.

"Shut it dobe, you where on my way and was the loudest of all. Such petty argument woke me up and not in a good mood" cold velvet voice flew across the field, sending chills down their spine. And Hinata knew running was now impossible.

She still couldn't see his face but had no interest to see the face of someone as sinister as the owner of the voice, enough to be aware he held such malice in a way that made them shook in fear. The atmosphere grew stiff to a new degree screaming hostility again and again. Her instinct fluctuated with dread, too tense to move like one wrong flick every thing goes down hill.

He took a one step before he spoke again. "Now, who will take the responsibility in interrupting my nap?" targets were all shaking miserably. They step back and at any time ready to fall back.

Hinata bit her bottom lip not liking how she got at this point.

This place

This was supposedly a school for God sake, not hunting grounds. What in the world was happening, she had no idea. And she was too tired to even think clear.

"U-uchiha, no need to we were just leaving-"

The raven haired boy had his hand clutch the speaker's throat instantly, momentarily blocking his air supply as its body struggled to be release from grip. Hinata blink in astonishment, never she had seen someone move so fast in a flicker of second.

His knuckle connected to his stomach and releases its pray wallowing in pain. Another moved to attack the single opponent as if trying to catch him off guard, throwing a punch but caught it before it connected. It was clear as water that they had no chance of winning and then all of them attacked at once.

Hinata stood rigid, trembling from such violence as blood drawn profuriosly in front of her.

The moon light gave clear view of his movements, quick steps and swift wave of limbs, a dance without pattern of death. Every attack he do, prod animosity and brutality, every kick and punch inflicted with no emotions. Yes, she could see his face now, the handsome face of a demon in human form.

Her assailants, they didn't deserve this kind of beating. Nobody does but pitying them would do nothing. Instead, she just stared as more blood splat against the dirt and willed herself to turn her gaze. Fighting does not appeal to her and cruelty without penitence made her stomach nauseas.

The blond name Uzumaki spoke not far from her, muttering something under his breath, not once addressing her since the entrance of the raven hared young man. Correction, everyone's attention was solely to the new occupant dimming her nonexistent. It was a chance for escape while everyone were occupied, but what if she'd be next, she can only run for how long.

"I wouldn't run if I were you" the blue eyed boy warned her nonchalantly as if reading her mind even when his head still turn to the fight. "You'll only make thing worse if you do, might as well wait until teme's mood swing pass by"

Hinata's body froze in his words, didn't trust him or anything but his serious tone certainly not something to defy. Any sign of mirth in his eyes ago was gone, replace with only predatory and amusement glint within his cerulean orbs. As if this whole thing was an entertainment to kill time.

It made her sick

Her head snap from a pained scream and open stair as the demon in disguise held its prey from behind prey by its arm, twisting it slowly until an ugly snap tell tail of a broken shoulder. The scream was awful and Hinata bit her bottom lip to keep down her on.

He finally let go of the young man before turning around to face the last two people standing at the area.

"You made such a huge mess. Can't you just do it without too much hassle, the cleaners would disapprove" the blond shook his head with a foxy grin itch his face.

Hinata finalized, these people had neither guilt nor remorse to show or give.

"It does not matter. It's their job, why bother to consider something so insignificant" he tilt his head to the side and glance to the grinning boy then to the small figure hidden in a large hooded coat, perceptibly trying to make itself swallow by the tree trunk.

"Now" He strode leisurely towards them like walking in a park for a fresh air. But the air stilled with nothing but apprehension, she could taste it in the atmosphere covered in blood but potentially with fear.

Her fear

Palpable with each hitch of sound coming from her throat or was it coming from the howling night. Her lungs ach lacking oxygen to think comprehensible, she does not breath, frozen in time struggling to gasp.

She felt wetness against her cheek and didn't take a second to realize it was tears.

For the first time today, she cries quietly. Sob miserable languid weakness upon its wake, finally showing the coward she is. Should she run or fight it did not matter now for her body does not obey.

She stuck like nail ready to be hammered down, helpless at fault.

Hinata shut her eyes, tight in a glue stupor. She does not want to see there face and definitely not the handsome face of the demon, was she going to die? Does this place valid death like a passing ghost without repentance? She thought, but did not want to know the answer at the same time.

"Open your eyes" he spoke in whisper soft as silk but deep as calm waters. How come such a lovely voice could be produced by the likes of him. Truly unfair.

Her eyes obeyed and opened by command. She internally scolded herself. This people held too much authority upon her, even as strangers. Lock by fear maybe, with wobbly psyche and trembling like a leaf, nothing could do to decide for her own.

Her motions were open as a window but she could not control and these strangers could see it, too much for her liking. Shame washed through her, felt exposed and naked in open auction of display but she could do nothing for her mind gone numb as the predator gaze her down, cold as the night.

Her body gesture tells them all.

He stopped in front of her, proximity to much and her breath ragged in turbulence. Faintly, she could fell his breath caress her cheek, cooling the tears prominent against cold air. Dark orbs bored her down as deep as an endless pit, and for a moment there she question herself if he could catch a glimpse of her face against the hooded shadow or perhaps the lower part only.

She again bit her bottom lip, a gesture of nervousness that she was too well custom to stop.

They just stood there, felt like hours as the two young men study her like a lab rat, wondering what she would do or say but obviously they didn't have to see her face to know that she was scared out of her mind. It was conspicuous, every whimper, every sob that escape and the cornered stance was enough indication of prey ready to be devour.

Her already pale hands clenched themselves turning white.

His shadow loomed the same as his face closing, space decreased and she stop breathing. Mind blank as plain parchment and no ink and brush to bid action. She was trap, pressing herself painfully against the oblivious tree, plop for dear life as if it would save her from predatory. He lowered his head, low enough for there breathing to mingle like a kiss in waiting. If the situation wasn't mortifying she would flush from such inappropriate gesture. A foolish notion.

Her huge eyes widen more and she was sure he could now see her face, particularly her eyes which glow against the moon light. Her consciousness told her to push him off, give what ever strength she still had and evade his face. With His face taking her whole vision, his feature emphasized more. Truly beautiful, with eyes of soulless pitch black, indifference as winter, a perfect luring trap to numb hypnotism.

A single shift, his nose caress her cheek, now dry from tears and goes bumps made there way. She held stiff, confuse by his act but did not move. Hinata swore she heard a long slow sniff from him, consuming her sent like a wolf sniffing for good meat and her knees ready to buckle.

Another shift, his lips now hover against her ear, it ticked by his warm air.

"Run" he whispered, low as a purr

She froze instantly, definitely not the word she imagined and not the tone it was delivered. Head throbbing in confusion and momentarily doubt she heard right.

"Don't make me repeat my word" the warning hard and soft at the same time. Then he withdraw

No second thoughts

No questioning

And this time she runs without hesitation

Running away means escaping fear.

How cowardly, a perfect description for herself.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it!<p>

Review?

.


End file.
